1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for repeatedly machining several workpieces arranged one next to the other, in particular, bar-shaped or tubular workpieces. With such a device, several workpieces to be machined can be, e.g., bent, punched, perforated, enlarged, provided with threads and screws, flattened, and also tested.
2. Prior Art
Such processes, as noted above, are typically performed in separate final processing machines and connected presses. For mass-produced parts, these are combined in large-scale transfer installations, wherein then only one work process is performed for each final processing station. For all of the other processes and inspections, a single, separate processing device is then used. Therefore, relatively large and complicated installations result. In contrast, for small-batch and medium-batch production, as a rule, final processing stations with a workpiece clamp and an axial revolver are used for the axial tools. Here, however, because the processes are performed one after the other, a relatively long cycle time results. Such processing devices are therefore not economical for larger batches.